Small Step
by Loner72
Summary: Some thing's take a small step. Brother Akashi x Brother Kuroko (Both is the same age)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some thing's takes a small step.

* * *

It took him a long time to process the new sudden guest. 5-year old, Akashi Seijūrō, never expected to have a little brother, but somehow here he stand in front of him with a blank expression. The red-haired young boy was curious about the bluenette, who is now his new brother, he did not talk, yet instead he stared at him.

"Sweetie, this is your new brother Akashi Tetsuya his name was once Kuroko Tetsuya. But now his name is Akashi Tetsuya," the red-haired woman said as she bent down to her son, "and he will be living here amidst us for awhile," Akashi gazed at the boy. He, Kuroko, had a simple white T-shirt and shorts on him. The shirt looked a bit big for him but hug his small figure, and the shorts seemed to do the same too.

"Domo, Akashi-nii," a weird feeling overthrown Akashi from just being called 'nii,' it was going to be entertaining to have a new brother.

"Good afternoon, Akashi—what I meant to say is Tetsuya?" The last part sounded like a question, for Akashi, that is. He was not use to such words towards someone, but he knew somehow he would get used to it. The woman found herself smiling at the two and decided to leave them with their brotherly bonding.

"Now, be certain to call me if anything goes wrong, ok?" The boys nodded at their Mother's request. Once she excuses herself the middle room, where the entrance to the outside, fell silent. Akashi stared at Kuroko, and he did it likewise. The silence was killing Akashi, and he guessed the only thing to do is play.

"Tetsuya, would you care to do something entertaining?" Akashi said, tactful wanting to be kind as possible towards his newest pet-brother. Kuroko, the bluenette, looked at the floor then towards Akashi then around the great large house. Kuroko was curious, but he did want to be an inconvenience towards Akashi. Akashi wondered if Kuroko was abandon by his partners, but he will ask his Mother later.

"Akashi-nii," Kuroko glanced away, "I would like to—read a book—if you do not mind?" Kuroko seemed more discomfort than feeling comfortable. Akashi knew it was his job to keep his brother; happy, safe and convenient, with living here, and he was ready for it.

"How about instead, we play a game?" In some possible way, Akashi thought he could ease up Kuroko's tension and make him feel better. Without any hesitation, Akashi took Kuroko's hand and made his way upstairs while they were walking Akashi tried to start a conversation with Kuroko, "so, what do you enjoy doing as for fun?" Akashi inquire.

"I enjoy reading," such a dull response. How could he make fun when Kuroko obviously was not interested? Akashi pondered on this for a moment and came up with a brilliant idea.

"Change of plans. I have a new idea how about we spend time with Mother, and she will read to us?" Akashi always liked the idea of being around his Mother since she was, after all, the person who made his life better. His Father would never allow him to wander around the house with freedom instead he would make him read advance books and write consistently. That's why he loved his Mother since she made his life better than usual.

"Ok. I am fine with that," with that Akashi led Kuroko back downstairs and towards the garden, where his Mother is usually at, and walked outside.

"Mother, may I ask you for a favor? Can you read to us?" The woman had to refrain herself from hugging the duo; Akashi was holding Kuroko's with a small, not noticeable, smile.

"Now don't you two seem irresistibly adorable. Of course, I will read to you, but I must ask have you and Tetsuya been getting along?" Silence. Akashi would never lie, but for his Mother sake he will.

"Why yes, Mother, Tetsuya and I have—..."

"Been getting along very well," Kuroko cut him off? How dare he? The red-haired sent him a small glare.

"Is that so? And you two are already finishing each other sentences, lovely," the woman said as she got up. "Now let us go to the living room and find a book," living room? kuroko seemed confused.

"The living room is where we keep the books, Tetsuya," Kuroko made an 'o' and took Akashi hand, once again, and started walking again.

*Min-Time skip*

After reading laughing a little and even making a few jokes, Akashi and Kuroko grew tired, and the Mother walked to the bedroom, that both Kuroko and Akashi now share, and placed them ever so softly on the bed, covered their small figures. She placed a small kiss on their heads and left them alone.

Akashi opened one eye, "goodnight for now, Tetsuya-nii," a first time for everything, right?

Kuroko opened his eye as well, "the same, Akashi-nii,"

"I am your brother, call me Seijūrō-nii,"

"Ok Seijūrō-nii goodnight,"

And thrust a new brotherly relationship was starting to bloom.

* * *

A/n: Hello It's been a whole month since, I have updated, and I know that for sure.

So, I plan on updating more in April and hopefully I won't stop updating. Um, I want to try to finish most of my stories, so I am going to try to start right about now.

Thank you, for reading this one-shot, and I hope to see you all again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some thing's takes a small step.

* * *

"Do you believe it will work, Seijūrō-nii?" Kuroko asked.

"I am absolute, of course, this will work," Akashi said with confidence in his voice, "no need to worry, Tetsuya." Kuroko acknowledged his brother with a nod. The two sat on the bed; that they shared together, by choice, and slipped into their slippers.

"Alright, let's get going," Kuroko reached for Akashi's hand, which he willingly took. They cracked the door open slowly, trying not to make a sound, and successfully they did. With being soundless, they made their way through the silent hallway.

"Seijūrō-nii, is this place, by chance, inhabit by a spirit?" Kuroko randomly asked much to Akashi surprise.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Please answer the question," Kuroko reply as he grabbed the railing to the staircase in order to help him down without falling.

"Well, as far as I know, from what my Father told me, supernatural beings are not real, and therefore I do not believe them, and so should you," Akashi was the one who never believe in many things; fairy tales will be a perfect example. During his years alone without Kuroko, his Father taught him from reality and fantasy, furthermore easily he was able to see the difference.

"I know. However, I believe it would be fun to experience the supernatural, wouldn't you agree?" Kuroko waited until Akashi reached the final step towards the ground.

"Perhaps, or maybe I would prefer not to become possess by some spirit. Now come before anyone finds us."

*Tiny time-skip*

"Ice cream would be nice,"

"Vanilla ice cream would be better, Seijūrō-nii." Akashi frowned and turned to look at his brother only to see an emotionless expression as usual.

"Tetsuya, I know what I am doing just move the chair closer to the freezer," Akashi stood on his tip-toes and grabbed the box of vanilla ice cream and wobble down off the chair and handed Kuroko the frozen dairy treat.

"Now, we must make it to the room and _she_ will meet us there,"

"Correct and remember Seijūrō-nii, we must not get caught." They both nodded and headed towards the TV room.

*Another tiny time-skip*

"May I have more ice cream, Mother?" Kuroko asked having most of his mouth stuffed with ice cream.

"Why sure sweetie, but do not eat a lot. You don't want a tummy ache, right?"

"Hmm," Kuroko agreed.

"I thought you said this movie was scary," Akashi mumbled while eating popcorn.

"Give it some time. It's only just begun, now don't eat all the popcorn to yourself, Seijūrō,"

Ha. Movie night with Mother was a success mission complete. And they did not even get caught too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: some thing's takes a small step.

* * *

"Seijūrō-nii, are you ok?" Kuroko small little body figure made its way into their, Akashi and Kuroko, room.

"Yes, Tetsuya, I am alright. Please do leave me alone," Kuroko knew better than to bother Akashi when he was in his 'depress' state, however, Kuroko loved Akashi and dislike it when he is like this.

"No. I am here for you, Seijūrō-nii we—I love you, and I won't allow you to shut me out either," Kuroko ran up near Akashi bed and tackle him down into a hug. "I love you, please do not shut me out, Seijūrō-nii," Akashi felt a small tear coming down his cheek.

"I—I do not know if I am good enough, Tetsuya. My Father wishes for perfection, but I cannot grant that to him am I worthless?" Akashi's voice cracked.

"No! You're not ineffective, not at all. You're my brother, my big brother who I love so much. I owe you my life never think of yourself as worthless, please," Kuroko cried. Akashi snuggled up to Kuroko and the bluenette embraced him snuggling close to him.

"You're never alone, Sei-nii," Kuroko mumbled.

"Sei-nii? Why shorten my name, Tetsuya," Akashi rose his face up to meet Kuroko's.

"I like that name, but if you have a problem then I will—,"

"The name sounds pleasing. Please do not change it I was only curious, that is all." Kuroko smiled.

"I love you Sei-nii,"

"Love you too Tetsu?" Akashi said in a form of a question.

"Tetsuya, you should continue calling me Tetsuya, Sei-nii."

"Shut it."

"But all I was implying was—,"

"Akashi Tetsuya, learn to be silent when I say so," Akashi did not hear another word, but instead he felt something tickling his sides. "S-stop that this instant."

"Never," Kuroko continue with his actions until the laughter died down.

"Thank you for being there for me, Tetsuya."

"I will always be here for you through thick and thin. We're brothers, and I will never leave your side, promise," Kuroko softly hum in Akashi's ears.

"I expect you to keep that promise."

"I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!

Summary: Some thing's takes a small step

"No one touches my Tetsuya! He's mine and only mine. Your disgusting hands will never touch him!" Akashi hisses and clutches his hold onto Kuroko and gradually shifts back from his father, who is astonished by Akashi immediate actions. Kuroko grabs Akashi shirt and hides his face from their father hoping not to see him.

"Akashi Seijūrō, how dare you oppose your father? And for you to take your relative away from me is unacceptable. Now, give me Tetsuya right now!" Akashi Father angrily yelled. Kuroko continues to whisper to Akashi's ear saying not to let him go. Akashi has never defied his own Father; not even a little, however, what he did to Kuroko is intolerable, and he will not allow it to happen again.

It happened early this morning; Kuroko was in his Father's study and he, Akashi, could hear some talking then once he heard Kuroko yell (for the first time ever) Akashi could not resist but to see what's going on. When he entered the scene all he could see was that his Father was about to hit Kuroko, and that's how Akashi was able to save him.

"You can punish me instead. I do not want Tetsuya to get hurt by anyone so hurt me instead," Akashi said.

"I will—," the Father was cut off.

"Dear, that is enough cease what you're doing with our children and leave them alone this instant," the Mother said firmly. She walked over to Akashi and Kuroko telling them to get out of the room, and they did what they were told to do.

"Honey I—,"

"No. We will talk about this later, but I will warn you; never lay a finger on our children again, do I make myself clear?" The woman gave her husband a stern look, and he acknowledged with a nod.

-With Kuroko and Akashi-

"Sei-nii I am sorry and—," Akashi tackled Kuroko into a hug.

"Do not ever scare me like that again, Tetsuya," Akashi would not dare cry again, but when he felt Kuroko's tear he could not resist but to allow a few to come out.

"I love you Sei-nii," Kuroko sniffled.

"I love you too Tetsuya and you will never need our Father's love because all you need is mine and Mother's, ok?" Akashi hugged Kuroko tighter.

That's right, all the love they need is each other and their Mother too, after all, she is their savior, but all protectors cannot live forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!

Summary: Something's takes a small step.

* * *

No. Anything, but that.

Kuroko and Akashi stood next to the hospital bed; hoping, petitioning that the figure, they care so greatly about, will be ok. Tears and whimpers echos the room; not a single sound being made—not even movement.

Akashi's eyes have been red; his white T-shirt covered in his mucus and tears along with Kuroko's. They have not slept, ate, drink; the duo has not even once left the room. Not even once. Both the red haired male and the blue haired male was both physically and psychologically hurting inside. Their heart could not take such pain all at once.

Three weeks since Akashi's Father tried to make Kuroko play the violin everything has gone wrong.

Their Mother fell ill, and they rushed her to the sanatorium—without any hesitation. They have tried to find the problem, but not avail. The doctors tried to identify whether she was sick with an infection or a disease or even worst: an unknown virus that cannot be distinguished.

Akashi's Father tried to stay calm during this situation, but nevertheless he worried. The man himself could not tell whether his dear wife was sick or her time to leave the earth was near. No—No he can not and will not think of the wrong possibilities he must stay stable for both his wife and kids as well. But he would not deny the pain that is sitting inside him hurts more than ever.

All they can do is hope. However, for some, faith was long gone, that is.

"S-sei-nii, will M-mother be ok? S-she is—just sleeping, r-right?" Kuroko's voice sounded raspy; his eyes had bags and dark circles around them, his once beautiful blue orbs, were now dull and lifeless. Akashi knew better than to tell his brother the truth; it was too late he faced reality, but he could not face what he fear most: his brother. Yes, Akashi only wants Kuroko to be happy, but how could he? The said boy was only five what can a five-year-old do? Nothing.

With hurtful eyes, Akashi stared directly at Kuroko's eyes trying to hold his whimpers, the red-haired male breathed softly before speaking.

"Tetsuya, I—I am deeply sorry, but our Mother—..." his mouth twitched and a small tear moved down his cheeks, "—has deceased; she is no longer here with us," Akashi saw Kuroko entire expression break down; his figure slumped to the ground.

"No! I will not accept it. You're lying Sei-nii I know you're, I just know," Kuroko tears came streaming down his face; making it impossible to stop.

"Tetsuya, listen to me," Akashi spoke softly. Akashi pulled Kuroko into a hug.

"No! I won't S-sei-nii let me go!" Kuroko thrusts around; hitting Akashi in the process, but soon he calmed down listing to Akashi's heartbeat silence his tantrum.

"Now, look at me, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice broke the silence between the two. Kuroko gave a small glimpse up to his face, but then turned back down, "Tetsuya, you will look at me in the eye, right this instant," Akashi said firmly.

Kuroko snaps at the tone and looks at Akashi. Once more, Akashi breathes.

"Tetsuya, it is hard for me to accept this twisted predicament and I can understand your frustration, believe me I do, however, howling over foolishness will not help; we might cry, and want to curl up and shut the world out, but that choice will do absolutely nothing," Akashi hated this truth—this twisted faith, but he will endure it for his brother.

"I—I understand Sei-nii," wiping his tears away, Kuroko stood strong and wiggled out of Akashi hold. "We will be strong together, right?"

Akashi smiled, "That's right, we will be ok. We will hide our smiles and happiness from any others—I will see your smile—" Kuroko cut him off.

"And I will your smile too, Sei-nii," Kuroko muttered.

"That's right! We will only show emotion around each other no mercy for others, correct?"

"Hai, just like you said Sei-nii," the brothers hugged, but just then something happened.

Beep...beep...then it was an eerie sound.

It was the flat line. Now she really is dead, and they accepted it.

Now, it's me and you against the world; we will never open up to anyone, but ourselves...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some thing's take a small step

* * *

We might have placed a veil over our faces; where no one can distinguished our emotions, yet, the pain we carry still rages on.

Several months has passed since the death of Kuroko and Akashi's Mother. Yes, it was a hard time to get by, but they managed; to pull through however not the entire family was able to move on. Even though the Father did not show emotion, his actions determined it for him.

Working hard. Kuroko and Akashi have been doing that; every single day without complaining their determination never weakened. During some time, Kuroko wanted to give up, but he knew if he did Akashi would not have anyone. Akashi wanted to become stronger; comprehensive for Kuroko, yes, there were doubtful times where Akashi thought he could not bare this pain; in his chest, despite this, Kuroko was his inspiration.

They both had each other; together they would survive against their absolute Father and would not back down. Even for a second.

"Seijūrō, I expect you to attend school soon along with your brother. As you can see, I am very busy most of the time, and I will not be able to accompany you and your brother to school. So, with that in mind, I will make preparations for your new school and also a maid to take you every day." The Father said. Akashi stared at his Father; eyes shady and emotionless.

"Well, Father, although I will respect your arrangement, it would be rather a shame that you will not support your sons, after all, no one will ridicule you," Akashi replied.

Akashi Father gave a small glance up; from his papers. The red-haired child did not remove his gaze from his Father it was only a mere second that the man, himself, felt something coming from Akashi. Fear? No, the opposite of fear and it was quite frighting, but not enough to make him afraid of his son.

"Father, is something bothering you? Or perhaps my actions are a bit unsuitable for your adjustment? Either way, I will inform Tetsuya about your decision. Please, excuse me," Akashi voice never changed and his demeanor never did either. As the boy walks out, the Father could have sworn he heard words slipping from Akashi's mouth, but nonetheless, he let it go.

-With Akashi-

Once apart from his Father, Akashi headed to his room where his entire world awaits him. Walking up the stairs, Akashi thought of many things; would his Father separate him from Kuroko? Or maybe they go to a horrible school where people mistreat them? The odds are risky, but even so, he would manage to survive without Kuroko (only for one day).

Opening the door to their room, Akashi saw Kuroko sitting on his bed; feet kicking in the air, and he was reading a book. Ah, this room was his world and Tetsuya was in it as well.

"Tetsuya-nii, what are you doing?" Akashi said walking over to his bed and looking down at the bluenette.

"Reading, and relaxing, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked, but he fall over the bed hitting himself in the head. Akashi giggled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me and never leave my side," Kuroko said bluntly. Akashi sighed and joined his brother on the ground.

"Father wants us to attend school. I do not wish to part from you, Tetsuya-nii," the red-haired male said sadly.

"We won't. I just know it and Sei-nii, I am sleepy," Kuroko yawned and leaned on Akashi's shoulder. The male smiled and got comfortable as well since the bluenette was not moving anytime soon.

That's right, not even school can not depart us from loving each other.

* * *

A/n: I did it! I made an update yay for me XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some thing's takes a small step.

* * *

In reality, we know nothing about each other; our secrets will never be known by one another for it will destroy us.

There is a secret that Kuroko has been keeping from Akashi. Longer than expect. Kuroko and Akashi have told each other every single deep dark secret they held, but Kuroko could not tell this secret; it was something he needed to keep to himself.

Kuroko is horrified that if he ever told Akashi this secret he would never forgive him nor would not even look at his face.

Kuroko felt disgusted; with himself it was the first; time ever that he felt this way about himself.

"Tetsuya-nii, are you paying attention to me?" Akashi face was inches away from Kuroko, and he looked worried. Kuroko felt sorry.

"No! I am paying attention to you, Sei-nii. I just—spaced out... that's all, promise," Kuroko said with a small smile. Akashi stared at him then back away.

"Tetsuya-nii, do you love me?" Akashi asked looking at Kuroko from the counter of his eye.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because you're lying to me. I would never like to think that you're hiding something from me, after all, I am your brother, right?"

"Right, Sei-nii. I love you too much to lie to you," Kuroko lied. Yes, he loved Akashi, but not enough to tell him _that_ secret.

"Good, now back to oppressing matters. Do you want a neko pajamas or a regular pajama? I have both now choose."

Kuroko watch as Akashi seemed happy and a smile appeared on his face. He should forget the past and focus on the future: Akashi is his new passion and won't let that slip away.

"I would like neko pajamas and do you have another one for yourself?"

"Why, of course, Tetsuya-nii let's put them on,"

Not again.

In the end, we're strangers that know nothing; about one another.

* * *

A/n: Thank you all for reading and your support. I appreciate it very much. Oh, and for your question SimplyRandomStuffz you just have to wait and see. Once again thank you all for your support.


	8. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

Summary: Some thing's takes a small step

* * *

"Whatever I say go. I am the Father in this house, and you will listen to me only, Seijūrō and Tetsuya," Akashi Father said firmly. He was in his study; in his chair, the male hands were folded to meet his face, and he face forward towards his two children Akashi and Kuroko.

"Surly, Father, we understand that. We also respect your words, so I see not an unspecified intention to mention this," Akashi said; his voice matching his Fathers. A frown curve its way upon the man's face.

"Seijūrō," he said, "when I say you can speak, then you will address me. Remember this: Speak when spoken to other than that, you allow me to declaim what I must say. Do I make myself clear? The rule applies to you also, Tetsuya," he said; endurance gradually, deteriorating.

The man, himself, knew Akashi and Kuroko have a special bond with one another, and to say he is the least happy about that would be an oversimplification. How can his, own, children succeed when they do not grow on their own? Yes, it would become a problem if they depend on each other rather than on their own; the entire foolishness was going to stop now.

"Yes, Father," they replied in unison.

"Good. Now I have notice both of you can not stray away from one another; it bothers me. Tetsuya I want you to grow up into a full man without needing help from Seijūrō most of the time. The same concept regards to you as well Seijūrō—" he slightly breathed. "Your separation will start now, Tetsuya you will no longer sleep in a room with Seijūrō and as for you, my dear son, I make preparations for a tutor; you will no longer have free time," he finished with his hands slammed against the desk staring at the two; waiting for their response.

Akashi glance at Kuroko from his eye and the bluenette did the same. They nodded slightly to each other and smiled at their Father.

"Why the need to separate us?" Kuroko asked. His blue eyes staring at the man unafraid of the outcomes.

"Do you want to feel superior? If so, you're surely not accomplishing anything," Akashi joined Kuroko.

"But even so, we will always stay with each other like you said we can not stray away from one another," Kuroko said.

"I agree, Tetsuya. The reason to why we are weak is because of you. Drowning us with, your depression and discouragement you have brought us down; not the both of us, but you instead," Akashi spoke corresponding with Kuroko.

The man perseverance has reached its peak, and he cannot bare to be with his kids any longer; for he is afraid of what he will do to them. Motioning the maids to come closer and take each one, the housemaids walk out of the room Kuroko going one way and Akashi going the other way.

Akashi Father sighed. How troublesome were his kids? Very much, they were certainly not the common kids, but then again, he has taught them to act more adult than anything.

Still he has no idea how they became so difficult.

-With Akashi and Kuroko-

"Thank you, ma'ma," Kuroko said. The female giggles slightly and ruffled Kuroko's hair. The bluenette then turned his attention to Akashi who received the same treatment as he did.

"Sei-nii, what are going to do now?" Kuroko asked sitting on the big size bed fiddling with his fingers. One of the maids with black hair looked at Kuroko and spoke.

"Well, if you will accept our help, we know a room where both of you can still stay in touch with each other," the maid offered shyly. Kuroko and Akashi looked at one another and grinned.

"That would be delightful and also can you show us this room?" Akashi asked smiling at the woman.

"Why, of course, young master." Kuroko wobbled off the bed and took Akashi's hand walking behind maids as they exit the room.

"Thank you for helping us. We do not know how to show our gratitude," Akashi said.

"No, it is our pleasure for helping you out. I know your Mother would have wanted us to do the same thing," she said bitterly.

There were a still taciturnity and no one made an attempt to talk. The death of Akashi and Kuroko's Mother was like a taboo; something that should not be brought in times like these. Yes, Akashi and Kuroko were in pain, however, they learned to extricate that pain with having each other making situations better for their level.

They have gone through a lot of things together, but their brothership still holds strong. Even with their Father changing things around to prevent them from being together, they will find a way, soon hopefully.

After walking through the (endless) hallways, they finally reached their destination. The housemaids opened the door to allow Kuroko and Akashi inside first the two entered the room and gave a good glimpse throughout the room, however, they did not see anything out of the ordinally expect the usual: Beds, dresser drawers, a bathroom, and one big closet and that's it.

"What's special about this room?" Akashi asked.

"Well, you see—" the maid walks up to the closet and opened it "this walk-in closet leads to another room which master Akashi will be staying in, so you both will be able to see each other."

Kuroko and Akashi smiled.

-Ending-

"That is correct. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he indeed up for adoption."


	9. A very sad story

I feel so dead right now, all my stories I worked so hard on have been deleted. My laptop crushed along with all my stuff you guys don't even know how I feel right now all of it gone. My laptop broke, no updates until I get a new one I feel like shit it just is not right my hard work all freakin' gone!


End file.
